Philadelphia
by stephaniengx
Summary: Eric finally realizes that it is Tami's turn. What made him say yes to Philidelphia? Set during the series finale "Always".
1. Phone Call

Eric Taylor lay in bed; he just could not sleep. He had a lot on his plate now with State Championships with the Lions in the next couple of days, Tami's offer at Braemore, the SuperTeam, Julie getting engaged to Matt. It seemed like wherever he went, decisions had to be made. Sure he was happy for Tami and wanted her to have success in her career, but maybe he did not want to let go of Texas. Maybe he did not want to leave his great Texas coaching days, to maybe not even becoming a football coach in Philadelphia. Did they even have football there? His mind with what if`s and he just could not take it.

After laying in bed for a couple more minutes, desperately trying to go back to sleep to make sure he had enough sleep to work the next day, he just could not close his eyes. He sighed and rubbed his eyes, looking over at his wife of 18 years who was sleeping peacefully. He knew she was going to turn down the Braemore offer and even though he should have been happy; he just wasn`t. He quietly slid out of bed and went to the living room to watch some game tapes.

When he got there, he stumbled upon a photo album and a couple of home videos. He chuckled slightly to himself and took a seat on the couch. He picked up the album and began to flip through it, looking at his wedding pictures, Julie and Gracie`s baby pictures. Time was just going by way too fast. He closed his eyes and gave a deep sigh. He watched a couple of the videos and found himself chuckling at the silly things Julie used to do and realized that as much as he did not want to let her go, he had to accept that his little princess was growing up and there was not anything he could do, but be there for her. Matt was a good kid and he treated Julie right and that was all that mattered. He slowly got up, went back to his room and lay beside his beloved wife, slowly drifting off to sleep.

* * *

_The next morning..._

Eric's phone started to ring. He groaned and waved it off, but his phone kept on ringing and Tami eventually woke up.

"Don't pick it up" groaned a very sleepy Tami.

Eric gave a little laugh and pulled himself out of bed to answer the call. Whoever was calling this early in the morning better have been important. He half-heartdly stumbled into the kitchen with his cell phone in his hand. He rubbed his eyes and flipped it open.

"Coach Taylor."

"Eric! It's Buddy. Listen I know it's early, but I need you down here in an hour or so to sign the contract" the annoying Buddy Garrity boomed.

"First of all, lower your voice. Second of all, it is 7 in the morning Buddy, what is wrong with you? And lastly, what contract?" Eric was growing impatient with this Head Booster who seemed to always had terrible timing when trying to talk to him.

"The contract Eric! The SuperTeam! Best of the Panthers and Best of the Lions? My own Buddy Jr. is on the team, can you believe that? Told you he'd love football. Now can you come down or what?"

"Buddy, never call me this early in the morning unless it is an absolute emergency and I mean it. I have State soon and I need my rest. Do you understand?"

"I'm sorry, I hear ya friend. See ya in your office soon. Have a good day now"

Eric flipped his cell phone shut and gave a big sigh. He walked over to the kitchen table where he saw all these letters from Braemore and could not believe his eyes. He knew that they wanted Tami, but he didn't know that they wanted her that _bad._ On the desk he found dozens of letters and couldn't help but be proud of his wife. These people wanted _her_. They appreciate everything she has done for those kids and want her. Man did it burn a hole in his chest for making her say no to her dream, but now it was starting to make him doubt his dream. Did he really want to put up with Buddy Garrity and the town of Dillon for the next five years?

Tami emerged from the bedroom and stumbled into the kitchen. The phone call Eric just got woke her up and she figured she should probably just start the day now. She squinted her eyes who werern't used to the light and saw her husband just as he finished talking to whoever the hell was on the other side of that phone call.

"Who was that" She asked him, wanting to know who in God's name would call that early.

"Who do you think?"

"Well I don't know and I am not in the mood for guessing games right now so would you please just tell me" She didn't mean to be a little mean, but whoever called better have been dying on the road to call that early.

"Buddy friggin Garrity that's who".

Tami closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She opened them slightly and just looked around. She knew this was in her future, Buddy Garrity just ringing up the house, disturbing the peace.

Eric looked at her and had an itch that maybe, just maybe, Tami wouldn't be happy living here. That maybe Dillon wasn't the place they were going to settle in; at least not yet. He waited a few lingering moments before he told her what Buddy wanted. He knew she was going to try to be happy, for the family's sake, but what if she couldn't?

"He wanted me to go to the office soon to sign the contract. Before I go up to State."

He looked down, not daring to face her hurt eyes just yet. He knew she didn't want to make him feel guilty, but she truly was sad about losing Braemore to five more years of Dillon. Maybe even the rest of their lives in this small little Texas town.

"Today?" with hurt, anger, sadness in her voice. That contract meant five more years of this, whatever it was. She knew five years was the kind of deal they've been looking for their whole life, to just settle down. She knew she was asking a lot of him to just pick everything up to move to Philly, but it was her turn wasn't it? 18 years a coach's wife. Wasn't she entitled to at least once dictate where the family would live. Did she not deserve that after moving countless times for him. She knew that was selfish to think, and moving to Philidelphia would be the biggest thing of their life.

She understood that here, Eric was a Texas State Champion Coach. They knew his name miles away, but what if she wanted a piece of that. For people to know her as the Dean who actually changed student's lives, not just the Coach's wife. There, Eric might not even get a job as a coach. He might even have to just be a teacher, something he hasn't done since the earlier years of their marriage when he was just an assistant coach. Football was their life and no matter how hard she tried to deny that football was all Eric had, like those boys in high school, she knew that it was everything. Without football, Eric would fall. Without football, he might even get depressed teaching history and not what he loved. Without football, as hard as she didn't want to admit it, their family would fall apart. Football might be the reason it stretched them apart at times, but it was always the thing that brought them together.

She realized they were both still standing in the kitchen, not saying anything to each other. She slowly looked at his eyes and thought she saw a hint of guilt. She knew that even though she said no, Eric wasn't happy. She knew that if she had said yes, he still might've not been happy. He wanted what was best for her, their marriage and their family. What if Philidelphia and Dillon weren't the answer?

"I'm taking Gracie Belle to see Santa Claus today." And with that she turned and left Eric standing there in the kitchen.

* * *

_On the way to the fieldhouse_

Eric slid into his SUV and backed out of his driveway. Julie was over at Matt Saracen's house, Tami and Gracie were seeing Santa Claus at the mall and he was going to get his team ready for State. They were leaving that afternoon for the Cotton Bowl, home of the Dallas Cowboys. Over the past four seasons, not including the current, he got to witness his team then, the Dillon Panthers, go to the State Finals. They actually won State the first year of his head coaching position. Eric Taylor and his coaching career have come a long way from this Lions State game. He deserved this. The Lions deserved this. Vince Howard deserved this. He knew they had big odds to win, but he was never a cocky guy. He coached every game with the same mindset, _The result of the game is in God's hands. You just simply help hHm reach that goal and hope to come out on top. Sometimes you have to lose to win and win to lose, but it's how the game is played that matters most._

Heck even Coach Crowley deserved this. He will always remember what that Coach did for the lions and for Eric Taylor. When Eric had no hope left for the team; bunch of criminals and a crazy assistant coach, Crowley saved him from falling. He quit a winning team to help Eric because he knew that in the long run, Eric would kick the Panthers ass and he needed support. Crowley put all his eggs in one basket and now he was days away from the State final with the best Texas coach and role model. Crowley wanted to work with someone who was real and coached football with heart, and thats what Eric Taylor does; he coaches with heart and his players play with heart.

Eric turned up the volume on _Slammin' Sammy Meade._

"Coach Eric Taylor is days away from the State final with a Dillon team. He is leading the last season's underdogs East Dillon Lions who were 2-8 to Dallas, Texas; where they will play their hearts out. After being exiled to the low-budget, full of criminal team called the East Dillon Lions, some wonder how on earth he did it. How did he build a team from scratch with no resources or equipment? How did he manage to go undefeated for 7 games this season and only lost 1 game leading up to this state final? Some hail Eric Taylor as a Kingmaker and a Kingmaker he just might be. Let me tell you if there was anyone who could've coached this team and make it this far, it had to be Eric Taylor. He is truly a phenomenal coach who has a lot of heart, a lot of skill and a lot of winning seasons."

Eric chuckled lightly at how he was being complimented from someone who spent his days bad talking how crap the Lions were and how the Panthers were still the number one team. Funny how the Panthers failed to make the playoffs in the two years that Eric was at the Lions. Even though he might've had more struggles with the Lions than the Panthers, he loved how he built the team from the ground help. How someone like Wade Aikman who had everything couldn't deliver and how Eric had next to nothing, but still rose to the top. Eric wasn't a vain man, but he was proud of himself for proving everyone wrong and clearly showing they made a mistake replacing him.

Sammy Meade started recaping some of the Lions' games and soon came the questions from the "fans".

"This is Sammy Meade, requesting questions on whoever might have some on the Great Eric Taylor and how he beat all odds and is now almost at the top of the long awaited mountain. How he was replaced by someone who had the money, had no resources on the other side, but still manged to make it to the State finals. You gotta wonder, how on earth does he do it? Some say he's a Kingmaker, able to do great things wherever he is. Some say he got lucky while others think he is the greatest coach in the state of Texas, maybe even the country. I am ready for the calls, who is the first caller?"

He turned up the volume slightly, wanting to hear what these people wanted to say.


	2. Fieldhouse

It was still early when Coach Taylor reached his office. The locker room was empty and he remembered the first time he set foot in here. The door was locked so he tried to kick it open. The custodian came running in, scolding him to not break down his door. He walked over to the bench he first sat down on and smiled to himself. He remembered sitting down and finding a raccoon in one of the lockers, who nearly gave him a heart attack.

He walked to his office and sat down, but he didn't feel like watching game tapes or making up last minute plays. He looked around at his office and stumbled upon a family picture. He picked it up and a hint of sadness washed over him. He had a toddler who thought the world of him, a grown daughter who was engaged and he probably wouldn't see often, and a wife who he let down. Why did they have to want Tami so bad? Why would they even bother with a small Texan guidance counselor?

He shook those thoughts out of his head because he was proud of his wife. Even though he didn't have the_ grace_ to say he was proud of his wife, he was damn proud of her. These last few weeks have hit a toll in their marriage and he knew he had to be there for her and she had to be there for him, but he couldn't find the words that would make her happy. What if Tami left him to go to Philidelphia? What if she decided that being a coach's wife wasn't good enough for her and left him? He couldn't bear the thought of not being able to wake up to her beautiful face every morning and how could he handle her being in the East Coast alone when they couldn't even handle Austin?

Eric Taylor was at crossroads. _Philidelphia or Dillon?_

Deciding he wouldn't be able to focus on work and that no one was here yet, he went for a walk around the field. Outside, he saw the beloved red. He saw the crappy field they were forced to use over these years. He also saw a sign that said _We Love Coach Taylor_ and he smiled. Dillon was home wasn't it? This is where Gracie will graduate and Eric and Tami would grow old in. They've moved plenty of times, but he finally came to terms that Dillon was home. The East Coast wasn't for them. _Scratch that. _The East Coast wasn't for _him._ Why did Tami want to get out of here so bad? She kept saying it was her turn, but whose turn was it when he quit his high-salary TMU job to go back to what he was before? Whose turn was it when he turned down Shane State so they wouldn't have to move anymore? He just said no to these people a year or so ago; said he was happy where he was and now his wife wanted to leave?

He looked around once more at his field; he remembered the first game the Lions ever played. Few fans showed up, for they were all the way in the West Side, cheering for the Panthers. Those boys gave it their all in the first half, and he saw that they couldn't give more without getting injured so he forfeited. Man was that a dumb call. His whole football team quit and he had to gain back their respect. He knew he shouldn't have forfeited, but those boys had nothing left. He didn't want anyone getting injured like Jason Street did. God bless that boy. The Lions have come a long way since that forfeit and they are finally where they belong; State.

No one thought they could make it. A team that was 2-8 last season and was going to State? All odds were against them and his boys beat them. They proved everyone wrong.

He smiled a bit: _his boys._ His smile faded a bit when he realized that next season, with the Panthers, he wouldn't have what he had here. Boys who had all odds against them and still rose to the top. Maybe he should leave Dillon. Maybe the East Coast was for him. He couldn't do what he did here; build a team from the ground up and win. With the Panthers, he was expected to go to State next year, or else. Buddy said 5 years, but what if he couldn't give them a State ring in those years? They would fire him, no matter the contract. Did he really want to spend another five years in a town that was breathing down his neck all the time? Maybe the East Coast needed someone like him. He shook his head, unsure of his future now. He knew one thing for sure: Braemore was still a possibility.

Walking back into his office, he caught sight of Jess Merriweather, his shadow. He liked her because she had a dream and she wasn't giving up, even though she talked a lot and annoyed him sometimes. He beckoned her into his office because she looked like she had something to say.

"Jess come in here will ya?"

Jess stood in his office and said: "Hi Coach. Um..My dad is doing really good with his business in Dallas and he's expanding it. So starting next semester, I'm going to live in Dallas. So I won't be able to join you in your um.. Super Team."

Coach Taylor looked her in the eye and knew that she thought she couldn't keep shadowing. Maybe not him, but he had a certain friend who owed him a favour, who would gladly help out. Jess knew football, probably better than half his players did and he had an itch that she'd be a coach someday. And a damn good one.

"And Coach...You have no idea how much this season has meant to me. Being a part of the Lions has been the greatest experience of my life and I learned a lot from you. You're a really good coach and I hope to be half the coach you are, if I ever do."

Jess started to leave, when Eric called out:

"It's been the greatest experience of my life too. I know a coach down in Dallas. I'll give him a ring and maybe i dont know, recommend you? Yeah I can do that. You'll make a hell of a coach Jess Merriweather."

Jess gave him the biggest smile and he couldn't help but smile and give a wink back. She had tears in her eyes and went to finish up last minute things before heading up to State.

Eric gave a big sigh and his eyes caught sight of the Lions team picture._ Being a part of the Lions has been the greatest experience of my life_

Was it time to leave Dillon? At least for now?

* * *

The players and the other coaches started to roll in and Coach Taylor decided to draw up random play diagrams, to keep himself busy. A knock came on his door and it was the last person he wanted to see; Buddy Garrity.

"Morning friend! I see the players are starting to come in. Ready for State? Man Eric, State Championships with the East Dillon Lions, can you believe it? Well, I have the contract in my hand are you ready to sign? It's just the usual stuff thats in contracts, you don't have to read all of it if you don't want to. I know your busy preparing for the big game." Buddy boomed, handing the contract to him.

Man did Buddy Garrity talk a lot. Eric took the contract and started reading through it. Did he want this? Of course he did; five years was the contract he's been looking for his whole life. Why did it feel like he didn't want this? Five more years in this run down town, people telling him how to do his job? With the Lions, he wasn't under so much pressure since people knew how tough it was. They knew he had nothing so they were grateful with whatever he gave them. They were happy with just being on the scoreboard, even if it meant a loss, they didn't go down without a fight. With the Panthers, he was expected wins and nothing less. Did he really want For Sale signs in his yard? Did he really want eggs thrown at his windows and toilet paper on his trees? Could he handle this town for five more years? If he was having doubts, how could he make his family go through this? Maybe they did need a fresh start, but maybe they just had to gut it out. Dillon was where everything happened; Gracie Belle was born here, Julie went to highschool here, Julie got engaged here, Jason Street went down here, Tim Riggins went to jail, him and Tami had some good memories here. Maybe Eric was happy about the things he did here, more than living here.

He put the contract down on his desk, got up and started walking towards the door. He had to get to the mall. He had to tell Tami something.

"Eric! Where are you going? You haven't signed yet!"

Eric kept walking past his players when he bumped into his quaterback, Vince Howard.

"Coach..."

"Look Vince, I have to go,"

"I need to talk to you. Please. Just a couple seconds, I promise"

"Alright, what's up? But make this quick because I have to go find my wife."

"Look Coach, I don't think I can do it. I don't think I can win State for you. The Hawks are a really good team and have a very good defensive line. I know how bad you want this. I want it too, but I just don't think I can do it. I don't want to let you down or the team, but I'm nervous. We've worked hard for this and I want to win so bad, but what if I lose the game for us?"

Eric looked the kid straight in the eye. He saw a sense of nervousness, scaredness, and sadness. He didn't know if Vince's dad would show up.

"Vince..Do you remember when I first met you? You were coming out of a cop car and going straight to juvie. Remember when your friend Calvin got kicked off the team and a dozen players left with him? I thought you would leave the first chance you'd get. I remember asking you if you wanted to leave. Do you remember what you said? you told me no. You said '_I want to play Coach'. _Listen to me, you're one of the greatest quaterbacks I have ever coached. You have the heart and the skill. When you first came, you told me you played football on Madden. Remember that? You've come a long way from when I first met you. You're a leader and you will lead this team. The Hawks are a good team, but we are the better team. We have worked all season for this and I know you can do this. If we lose, I won't think anything different of you because I know you gave it your all. You were born a champion Vince. Next season, you will be the star quaterback of the Dillon Panthers and you will shine. You will never let me down and you will give it your all. Blood sweat and tears, it is all left on the field. Good luck next year, you will shine I promise you that."

Eric patted the quaterback on the shoulder and slowly turned around to leave.

"But Coach..aren't you going to be there with me next season? With the SuperTeam?"

Eric looked back and laughed that crazy laugh. He sent a wink and started walking again.

"Hey Coach! Where are you going? Aren't you going to be the coach next year?" Vince yelled.

"Eric! Eric! Where are you going? You haven't signed yet!" Buddy called from behind, running after his friend. Eric got into the car and turned the engine on. Buddy came running to the driver's window and knocked on it. Eric rolled down the window.

"Where are you going?"

"Right now, I'm going to my wife who's with my daughter and Santa Claus"

"You know what I mean Eric, where are you going next season? Aren't you coaching the SuperTeam? I thought we agreed to this!"

Eric shot a smile and said:

"_Philidelphia."_

* * *

**_Author's_**_ Note: _I'm thinking after this chapter maybe a couple more I'm not sure. I'm debating on just ending it when he tells Tami or doing a long one and doing State, the move, etc. I have a different ending for Eric that doesn't involve coaching for the Pioneers, but I'm not sure if I'll do it. And when I mean not coaching for the Pioneers, I still mean that he'll be coaching, just maybe a job he never thought would happen. Something bigger than high school football. If anyone has any advice to give, that would be greatly appreciated since this is my first fanfic. I'm planning on writing more fanfictions but it'll mainly just be Eric/Tami fics since I like those best. It'll be more like these where it has the character's thoughts and expanding it more than what is said in the episode.


	3. Family before Football

_At the mall.._

Eric shut off the engine of his car and ran into the mall. He knew that Tami brought Gracie Belle to go see Santa Claus, he just couldn't remember if she told him where they were going to be. He went up to a mother with a kid, hoping they would know where to find ol' Saint Nick.

"Excuse me, ma'am? Could you possibly tell me where the Santa Claus visit is today?" He asked politely, even though he had no time to waste. He couldn't wait to see the look on Tami's face when he told her, and he knew in his heart, that this was the right thing to do. It wasn't Tami's turn. It wasn't his turn. It was the family's turn. He didn't want Gracie Belle growing up, seeing people hate her father when he lost and worship and praise him when he won. He wanted to be there for Gracie, more than he was for Julie because he knew he wasn't there as much as he should have been. When they had Julie and Tami stayed home to take care of her, Eric had to assistant coach, teach history and personal quarterback coach kids to bring money into his family. He knew he should have been there more for Julie, but they were piss poor back then and Tami knew he had to work all those long hours to provide.

"Sure thing Coach, just go down the escalators this way and take a left. The Santa Claus visits are in the center of the mall. I just took my little one there now. Good luck at State Coach, I'm rooting for you!"

He thanked the woman, winked at the little boy and bolted out to find his wife. He raced down the escalators and saw his little girl, just getting into Santa's lap. He smiled to himself, walked over and put his arms around his wife. She jumped out, and he reassured her saying it was just him and kissed her on the cheek.

"Eric! You scared me half to death! I can't even hold the camera properly"

He laughed and took the camera from her, telling his daughter to give him the biggest smile. When he was done, Tami scooped Gracie into her arms and he led her off to the side, so he could break the news to her. He looked her in the eyes and man was she beautiful. He was damn lucky to have such an amazing wife who supported him throughout the years. He was damn lucky and he knew it. He looked over at Gracie Belle and his smile grew large. Grace was such a blessing to this family and he loved his two daughters with every cell in his being. He knew he was doing the right thing and he knew now that Dillon, for the time being, was not for them. It was pretty selfish of him to say they were not East Coast people since he was going to move them to Florida if he hadn't said no to Shane State. Tami was right; he could coach football anywhere because at the end of the day, those boys looked up to him. Tami was always right, no matter how many times he thought he was.

"Hon, as much as I appreciate you coming to the mall to see Santa Claus, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in your office making last-minute plays and getting ready for State?" Tami looked at her husband. She looked tired and weary; she probably wasn't getting a lot of sleep lately.

Eric sighed and started to laugh. He kissed Gracie on the top of her head and set her down. He pulled his wife's hands onto his chest and covered them with his own. He looked her into the eye and said:

"I turned the contract down. I want to go to Philadelphia. Will you take me to Philadelphia? Please?" And kissed her hands.

Tami looked at her husband in disbelief and couldn't believe that he turned the contract down. She looked him in the eye and saw that he really meant it. Eric Taylor may be a little stubborn sometimes, but he always did what was best for his family and he knew that Philadelphia will treat them well. Her eyes started to well up into tears and couldn't believe how _lucky_ she was. He said yes to Philadelphia. No more Buddy Garrity, no more angry crowds, just him and Gracie in a whole new world. _Together._

He wrapped her into his arms and patted Gracie on her head. He kissed his wife's tears away and kissed her lips. They kissed passionately and knew that as long as they were together, they could do anything. He knew he was making the right decision and he knew staying in Dillon wasn't for them. He wasn't fully ready to say goodbye to Texas, this was more of a _see you later._ He smiled at her and she smiled back and he hugged her again, before setting off back to his office. This was his last game in Texas for a while and he was looking forward to it. Walking back to his car, he had the biggest smile on his face and knew that in the end, he just needed his family. Family before football. _Always._

* * *

_Back at the field house_

When Eric walked in, he saw his players all packed up and ready to have the best time of their life. State was a once in a lifetime opportunity and he knew these boys have worked hard towards this goal the whole season. They all looked at him with pride in their eyes and they were proud to have him as a coach. No words were said, and Eric smiled to himself.

"Y'all ready for State?" he asked his players.

The players erupted into applause and started cheering. These were his boys and State was theirs. Who knew the next time East Dillon would reopen? This was the last game played as the Lions for a while and he knew they would give it their all. He went around patting his players on the shoulders, shaking their hands and telling them they could do it and he believed in them. The East Dillon Lions were going to State and they knew they would remember this game, for the rest of their lives.

Eric went back into his office to pack his playbook and things up, before they had to head out. He sat down on his chair and in came Coach Crowley.

"Philadelphia huh? Not bad. Heard it snows over there, but you should be fine." Coach Crowley smirked and took a seat across from his head coach, for the past five seasons.

"Haha yeah. Philadelphia, can you believe it Crowley? Never would I have thought I'd be living in the East Coast, but hey. I'm happy. Family's happy. Maybe the East Coast is what we need."

"Listen Eric. I just want to say it's been a privilege to coach with you. You're a heck of a coach and a heck of a man and you will be truly missed. I've learned a lot from you and I'm glad I have been able to coach alongside with you these past five years. I wish you all the best in Philly and come back and visit sometime. We have State now and I will enjoy every last minute of it, no matter the outcome. You're a good guy Coach Taylor and you're a good husband." Crowley stood up to shake his hand.

"Crowley. I'm touched I really am. And don't think I forgot what you did for me Coach. You came onto this side, when you knew I had nothing and helped me and I will never forget that. You're a hell of a coach and I know you'll continue to be a great coach for the Dillon Panthers. It is my honor to have been coaching with you and don't worry, I'll visit plenty. Can't get me out of Texas without a visit, you know that. Now we have State to get to, and boy am I going to love it." He stood up and shook the hand of one of the best assistant coaches he's ever had. He got his stuff and headed out to talk to his players before they left. He knew they would have a lot of questions.

* * *

"Listen up! Coach has stuff to say" Coach Riggins yelled to the Lions. Billy was grateful for Coach Taylor. He gave him a chance when no one else would and he learned how to be a better man, a better coach and a better husband. He was going to miss Coach Taylor, but he knew he was doing what was best for his family and Billy honoured that.

The players all dropped a knee and listened attentively at their coach. No one knew how much Coach Taylor has helped them, has guided them and has led them throughout the past two seasons. He was their coach, their father, their role model and their inspiration. He had their respect and they had his and nothing would ever change that. The Lions were always going to be one of his greatest accomplisments and he would never forget this team. He would never forget how hard they worked for him. When everyone thought they were criminals and thugs, he respected them. When everyone kicked dirt at them, he picked them up and brushed them off. Coach Taylor was like a dad to them and they couldn't wait to make him proud on the field.

"Listen, I don't know if y'all have heard. Not only is this the last game all of us will play as the East Dillon Lions, it is my last game in Texas for a while. My wife accepted an amazing offer in Philidelphia and I will be in Philly next year. I just want to say, it's been an honour to coach each and every single one of you. You guys have taught me things I will never forget and I am damn proud of all of you. We beat all the odds and we're right where we've been working towards all season. State. You guys deserve to win, but it will be a bloodbath, let me tell you. State is no picnic, but I will be there with you, every single step of the way. Cut the crap, I love you boys. The Lions are the best thing that's ever happened to my career and you guys deserve the very best. Now let's board the bus and get on our way, yeah?" He adjusted his cap, made eye contact with his players, and smiled. It doesn't get any better than this.

He started to walk when all the players and coaches stood up, and started to clap. He stood there and all the players started taking turns on their thoughts of the best coach they've ever had. Eric had deja vu for a minute, thinking back on that athletic banquet where Buddy got his players to speak about him, so he wouldn't leave them for Florida. Everyone had a turn, then all eyes were focused on Vince, his quaterback. Vince stepped up and looked his coach in the eye.

"Coach Taylor is the best coach I will ever have. He taught me so much and I will never be able to repay him. He's helped me in so many ways and I am grateful. He will be missed. Coach, you are my inspiration. Without you, my ass would be going straight to juvie. You've stuck your neck out for me in multiple situations and only wanted the best for me. You're a faithful husband and a great dad. When I have a family, I hope to be half of the man you are. You're not just my coach, you're family. We're all family. I know you won't be here next season with the Super Team, but I will shine. I will play every game, remembering everything you've ever said to me. Everyone here looks up to you, even the coaches and we wish you all the best in Philly with your family. The Lions are the best thing that's happened to all of us and I will cherish this team forever. Clear eyes, Full hearts, Can't Lose Coach."

Eric was fighting back tears. The Lions were his team and he couldn't be happier with the team he was taking to State. He went around shaking everyone's hands again, giving them a hug. He walked towards the door and turned.

"What's everyone cryin' about? We got State!" he laughed and beckoned everyone to get their things and follow him to the bus.

When he got there, reporters were ready to pounce on him.

"Coach! Coach Taylor! Is it true you won't be in Dillon next season?"

"I thought you were coaching the Super Team?"

"Is it true you're leaving to the East Coast next season? What are you going to do there?"

"Coach Taylor, is this your last game in Texas?"

Eric laughed at all the questions and answered:

"I'll be in Philadelphia. With my family. Now if you excuse me, I have State".

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_I'm thinking on doing a couple more chapters and really explaining the State game, the aftermath, the moving, looking for a job, etc. It might be a bit till I update because I really have to dig deep and think of how to write the State game. I might not if it's too difficult, I'm not sure. And when I said a different ending for Eric, I meant a different coaching job; maybe something bigger than high school football. Thank you for all the advice, I'm really enjoying writing fanfiction and will probably write more in the near future, all eric/tami of course.


	4. On The Road To State

The team was on their way to Dallas, Texas to play the biggest game of their lives. They were ready for this. Coach Taylor was ready for this. The town of Dillon, especially the East Side, was ready for this. No one could take this away from them; it was in their grasps. These boys knew they would have to fight hard, dig deep, play like they've never played before and leave it all on the field. This was do or die and the State title was theirs to take, but only if they played the best football of their lives. Their record in the regular season, a whopping 9-1 was self-deserved. Those boys played every game like it was their last and fought hard to earn that record. They fought all season to gain respect and they were finally at the top. Coach Taylor could not have been more proud of the team he was bringing to the Cotton Bowl.

Coach Taylor looked out the window as the bus lumbered down the road, approaching Dallas. He couldn't stop smiling. He knew that this was the last game any of them would play as a Lion and he knew he made the right decision leaving Dillon. He was like his senior players, Luke Cafferty for example, who would play his last highschool game. He felt like he was a senior, ready to move on and experience new challenges in a whole new world. Eric didn't know what to expect in Philly, but he didn't want to worry about that right now. Right now, all the attention would be towards his boys. Right now, all his attention was towards coaching these boys to win the State title. They deserved this and he knew they would fight hard and give everything they've got. He adjusted his cap, just as they were rolling into the stadium, stood up, faced his players and said:

"Y'all ready to play some football?" he exclaimed.

As the bus came to a stop, the players stood up and started applauding. State Championships. They could not believe their eyes. Tomorrow, they would play where the Dallas Cowboys play. Tomorrow, was do or die. Tomorrow, they were going to play football, a game each and every single one of them fell in love with. Tomorrow, they would play their last game as the Lions. Tomorrow, they would play their hearts out for the best coach they've ever have. Tomorrow was State. And boy were they looking forward to it.

"Alright, listen up. We have worked long and hard for this game tomorrow. I expect you to play football. I expect you to fall in love with the game all over again. I expect you to build a bond with your teammates that will never be broken. I expect you to make me and the other coaches proud. I also expect you to have fun. This doesn't happen often boys, y'all deserve it and I am proud to be your coach. Damn proud. Now, gather your stuff, and let's head into the stadium yeah?"

Coach Taylor turned around and stepped off the bus. He stood in front of the Cotton Bowl, his third time in five years. He was so self-absorbed with everything that was going on in his life, he forgot how overwhelming the experience was. Here he was, a coach who built a team from the ground up, at the Cotton Bowl to coach the State Championships. He couldn't believe how blessed he's been to have such a great group of boys who looked up to him and respected him.

If someone asked him what he was going to miss most about the town of Dillon, it would be the their love for football. Sure he hated how they nagged him and thought he wasn't doing his job properly, calling them _dumb _plays. Hell, they thought they could coach better than he could. But, the town's love for football was phenomenal. You wouldn't see anything like it anywhere else. In Dillon, everyone knew him as the Coach of the football team. From the old ladies to the young boys. He was like a local celebrity and yeah he was going to miss everyone giving a helping hand if he ever needed it. He was going to miss the cash register workers at the supermarket making conversation with him and asking about his family. He was going to miss the boys he saw grow into men. Football was all this town had and it really sparked him how football was the thing that connected everyone together. Everyone in town showed up to the games, even the away ones. The radio always talked about football. He was going to miss that.

In Philadelphia, as much as he didn't want to admit it, he knew it was going to be hard. He knew it would take him a long time to get used to and he'd still think of Dillon as home. He knew, over there, he'd be known as the Dean's husband. Tami would no longer be known as the Coach's wife. Football was big in Texas, so it was easier for him to get a job anywhere he applied, but Philly? Did they have football there? He figured they must have since they have a NFL team and a Division 1 university, but was high school football big there? He knew that he was going to have to teach a subject and coach over there, and he couldn't half-ass the teaching. Over at Dillon, they let it slide and let him work on his football team while his PE class just played games all the time and he gave them all A's. He didn't realize how tough it was and again started having second thoughts. He shook them off because he already told Tami he would move to Philly with her. It was time for a fresh start. He could always just stay home with Gracie until she went to first grade, if it came down to that.

He couldn't believe how much his life was changing. It felt like life was just throwing things at him and he just had to roll with the punches. His team was a day away from the State Championships at the Cotton Bowl. His daughter, Julie, was getting engaged to the quaterback who quaterbacked his team a State title. He realized he had been a little harsh on Matt when Matt came to his office and asked for his blessing for Julie's hand in marriage. Truth is, he was scared. Julie is only 18 and Matt's 19. He didn't even know that they got back together because last he heard of Matt Saracen from Julie, it was that he left for Chicago. After nine months, how in the hell did he expect Eric to say yes to getting engaged to Julie when he didn't even know they were together? He knew that Julie loved Matt and Matt loved Julie and he was secretly glad that it was Matt who would marry his daughter. His daughter made plenty of bad choices in her teenage years and dating Matt Saracen was probably one of her best; if anyone asked him that, he would deny of course. He had to accept the fact and be there for them. As much as he wanted them to think about it more since they were still young, he was happy for them.

That evening at the restaurant when he told them marriage was all about compromise and being there for each other, he realized he was being a hypocrite. How could he say all that when he couldn't even compromise for Tami's job? He remembered going outside and finding his beloved wife in tears. He hadn't meant to hurt her and he wanted to wrap her up in his arms and tell her yes to Philly right then and there. But he couldn't find the words to tell her what she wanted to hear that night.

If someone asked him when was the exact moment when he decided to go to Philly, and turn down the contract, it would be when Jess Merriweather went into his office.

_Being a part of the Lions has been the greatest experience of my life._

He realized that being a part of the Superteam and coaching the Panthers wouldn't give him the satisfaction that coaching the Lions had given him. It was time to leave and start a whole new legacy.

He walked into the stadium with his players behind him. He forgot how big it was and how amazing it was to just stand in the stadium. He looked around and smiled. He looked back and saw his players filled with awe. He saw some of them throwing the ball around and others just taking the feeling of the stadium in. He looked at his coaches who had huge smiles on their faces. He went up and gave them each a huge hug. He walked a couple yards toward the centre, looked back and said:

"Gentlemen. Does it get any better than this?" He cracked into a huge grin, walked toward his players and started clapping. His players joined in and they all formed a huddle. Eric put his hand up and so did everyone else.

"Clear eyes, full hearts"

"CAN"T LOSE"

"What do we play with?!"

"HEART"

"What do we play for?!"

"PRIDE"

"Who do we play for?!"

Eric asked, thinking they would reply with Lions, as all the other times. What they actually said, surprised him and he couldn't help but drop a few tears.

"COACH TAYLOR"

Eric started laughing, "Damn right you play for me boys. You even got me crying, aw hell. Let's have a good game tomorrow alright? Let's go check in and get things in order. We deserve this. We are the friggin Lions! We're unstoppable!"

His players and coaches cheered as they walked off the stadium to check into the hotel. Eric stayed behind a bit. He walked over to the bleachers, took a seat and cried. He was really going to miss this team, this town and this state. This town shaped him into the person he is now. He wiped his eyes, feeling a bit embarrassed that he was crying. His phone rang and it was the exact person he wanted to talk to.

"Hey babe." he sniffed and said.

"Hon, are you crying?" his wife, who's stood by his side all these years, answered from the other side.

"Just a bit babe. I'm just really going to miss this team and this State and the love for football around here."

Tami didn't say anything in response. Was he starting to regret saying yes to Philadelphia? She knew it was going to be hard for him, but she didn't know he was going to cry over it. Eric Taylor rarely ever cried. He cried at his mom's funeral, when Julie had to go through surgery, when Tami broke up with him the summer so long ago, but crying over football? She was starting to feel guilty and he sensed that over her silence.

"Hon, I'm not regretting saying yes to Philadelphia, I know that's what you're probably thinking. I'm looking forward to the new experience. It's just going to take some time for me to get used to. I know this is what's best for our family and I will support you every step of the way. I am in love with you completely and you are my everything. You have picked me up countless times and supported me; now it is my turn to do the same for you in the East Coast. Just promise me one thing?"

"Yeah babe, of course. What is it?" Tami didn't know what she was promising, so she was half scared on what he was going to say.

"Promise me we'll come back to Texas. When we're old or I don't know, just promise me we'll settle down fully in Texas. When Gracie Belle graduates and moves into the real world, where she won't need us as much, kinda like Julie's age right now. Please. Let's settle down in Texas, that's all I want."

Tami smiled and knew that was what he truly wanted. To be quite honest, that was her plan too. She knew they would never be able to get away completely from Texas. That Texas would always be their first home. It was the State where they fell in love, where Gracie Belle was born, where Julie grew up and got engaged, where Eric won State titles and Tami won Blue Ribbon Awards for her school. She knew they'd return later, that Texas would truly always be their real home where all their friends and family were.

"Eric, I love you"

"I love you too babe. More than you know, I'm sorry I wasn't more open to Philly. That was pretty selfish of me. I will compromise for you. It's time for me to be there for you as you have been there for me. So promise? Please? This town is doing some messed up things to me, I mean c'mon I'm crying over football hon." He chuckled and wiped the tears out of his eyes. He looked down and said softly "Promise?"

Tami laughed from the other side before answering, wanting to lighten up her husband's mood.

"Texas forever babe. Texas forever" and with that, Tami hung up the phone.

Eric sat there smiling at the wise words of #33, former Panther, Tim Riggins. He got up, wiped his eyes, kissed the grass and looked back at the stadium one more time.

_"Texas Forever"_

* * *

**_Author's Note:_ **_Next chapter will be the State game, hopefully. Right now I'm just going with the flow and writing what I feel is right. This chapter was supposed to be the State game, but I decided to put this in. I'm writing the State game right now and I'm going to be honest, it's not the best. I'm really trying to write a really good football game, but I'm not the biggest football fan out there. I know teams, rules and such, but I'm not a superfan so it's challenging. I'm also not the greatest writer so I apologize if it doesn't meet expectations, but I'm really trying as this is my first story. I hope you're enjoying the fanfiction so far. I'm not sure how many chapters are left in this story, still debating on how far I want to take this story, so all in due time. Thanks for reading so far, I appreciate all the reviews and advice. Sorry for the long author's note._


	5. State

This was it. This was the moment they were all waiting for. This was what they have been working towards the whole season. This was _State Championships_. They had the chance to become the best team in the state of Texas. This was the moment to prove to themselves. This would be the story they would tell their grandkids, over and over again. This was a once in a lifetime oppurtunity. It didn't get any better than this.

Coach Taylor was pacing around the locker room, he knew he shouldn't make his players more nervous but heck he was nervous. He still couldn't believe they were at State. No one thought they would be here. If a reporter asked him last season when they were 2-8, if he thought they could go all the way to State, he wouldn't be able to answer the question. Nobody in this room thought they would make it this far, but they're glad they did. They worked hard for this and they wouldn't going to give up now. This was it. This was the_ finals. _

All his players were sitting down, shaking their legs with nerves, closing their eyes. Tinker was off in the corner with a rosary and signing Gosepl songs. Hastings was looking around with a deer-in-headlights look. Luke had his eyes closed, saying a silent prayer to the Lord. Vince was off to the side, reviewing the playbook, afraid he might forget everything once he stepped onto the field, kind of like when you study for a test. The coaches were sitting in the office table, talking amongst each other in whispers, afraid to disturb the quiet. The rest of the players were listening to music or daydreaming. Eric walked up to his quaterback, told him to sit down and that he needed to have a word with him. He crouched down so Vince could look him in the eye and he said:

"You may never know how proud I am of you" He wanted to say more. He wanted to say that he didn't want to leave this young boy, who he shaped into a man, next season when he played for the Panthers. He wanted to say that he was a damn good quaterback and he loved him like a son. He had so many things to say, that he just couldn't get the words out. He wanted to say he was sorry he couldn't coach him for his senior year, that he had to leave. Vince looked his coach straight in the eye, he knew his coach wanted to say more but couldn't. So he told him:

"You changed my life coach. I will always be thankful for you" He gave his coach a kind of half-smile, for he was scared he would burst into tears. He nodded his head, stuck his hand out and Eric shook it. He was damn proud of the man Vince became, and he couldn't have asked for a better quaterback for this game.

Eric nodded and stood up to face his players. He sniffed and fixed his cap. He looked everyone in the eye and sucked in his breath. They all took a knee around him, ready to play.

"Y'all ready to play now?"

"Yes sir" they all responded. They were ready, more ready than they'll ever be. They all bowed their heads and held each other's hands.

Eric bowed his head and started the prayer: "Dear Heavenly Father..." He looked up and glanced around him before continuing on. "Keep us and protect us tonight. Please allow us to take the talents that you've given us and use them to the very best this evening, as a family, as one. Thine is the kingdom and the power and the glory forever and ever."

"Amen" his players responded. They stood up, put their helmets in the air and yelled, "Clear eyes, full hearts, CAN'T LOSE"

"Lions on three. ONE TWO THREE" "LIONS!"

The players started whooping and cheering and they thundered out of the locker room into the stadium. They burst onto the field and created a huddle onto the field. Vince, the captain he was, started yelling words of encouragement to his team.

"The second they come off the clock, we will fight! This is ours baby, this is ours!"

All around Coach Taylor, his players started cheering and patting each other on the helmets and pads to motivate them to play the best game of their lives. They headed toward the bench where the team captains: Vince, Luke and Tinker went to meet the refs for the coin toss.

"Evening gentlemen. This is the State Championships and we expect a clean game of football understood? No cheap shots, no nothing. We're here to play football and nothing else. Shake each other's hands and good luck to both teams." The captains shook each others hands, murmuring good luck's to each other.

"Lions get to call the toss. Heads or tails Lions?"

"Heads"

The coin flipped in the air and landed on heads. Lions picked offense and got special teams ready for the kickoff. The nerves were over the top, but they were here to play football and play like they never played before.

* * *

The ball was sent high to the hands of Hastings Ruckle, #88. He sprinted down the field, trying to get as much yards down as he could to give his offense a reasonable amount to work with. He was brought down at the Hawks 40. Vince lined up his offense on the line and got ready to snap the ball.

"Red 16, Red 16..Set..Hut!"

The ball was snapped to Vince and he did a play action fake and sent the ball to Ruckle for an easy first down.

_"And that is an easy first down for the Lions. The Lions are coming out strong and wasting no time to get a touchdown. Vince Howard, #5 of the East Dillon Lions, drops the ball to Luke Cafferty, #44 who gets hit hard for the first down. The Lions are finding themselves on the Hawks' 30 yard line. The ball is snapped and Howard pumps the ball..OH no! It's a fake! He does a spin move and is sprinting down the end zone. Man is this kid fast. He has one man to beat and Tinker just lays him down to give Vince and easy path for a touchdown! Touchdown Lions! And just like that, the Lions are finding themselves up by 7 early in the game. Some great calls by Coach Taylor as the Lions prepare on defense to shut the Hawks down."_

Coach Taylor grabbed Vince by the arm and patted his shoulder.

"Keep it up Vince. Don't let the pressure get to you. Play smart alright?"

"Yes sir. I will"

The Hawks were down on their own 50 yard line.

"_First down on their own 50 yard line. The Hawks' quaterback steps up to the line. The ball is snapped and he's looking for his receivers. He's taking too long and ...oh he is sacked by two of the Lion's defensive end. This boy better shake the nerves off fast, the Lions were here to rumble. 2nd and 20 now, the ball is snapped. He fakes it to his running back and sends a beauty pass to his wide receiver who is hit hard out of bounds. Man were the Lions bringing on the heat. Third and 5 now and the ball is sent to the running back who is hit, but manages to get the first down for the Hawks. The Hawks' quaterback trying to get something to happen here, fires a long pass to his receiver, but it is picked off by the Lions! Interception! The Lions are running down the field, it doesn't look like anyone could touch him. Luke Cafferty with another hit to send his player to the end zone! TOUCHDOWN LIONS and they are up 14-0 with 3 minutes to the half."_

_"Vince Howard back in the pocket, trying to up the lead before the half. Third and 10 and he tries to send a sniper pass to his receiver. The receiver catches it, but is hit hard and oh my word...FUMBLE! The receiver dropped the football and there is a wide scramble to pick the ball up. Who's going to get it? It looks like it's in the hands of a Hawk and he is running down the field. He is pushed out of bounds on the Lions 35 yard line and just like that, it is now the Hawk's possession. Man is this going to be a bloodbath, I cannot believe my eyes, a fumble puts the Hawks in great scoring possession with only 50 seconds left of the first half. The ball is snapped and the quaterback of the Hawks, #12 Richards, sends the ball long. He has a receiver at the end zone and TOUCHDOWN HAWKS. The kicker misses the fieldgoal by a mile, wow is the pressure on. The Lions lead going into the half 14-6._

* * *

_In the locker room.._

In the locker room, nobody said anything. There were no coaches speaking privately to any of the players and none of the players speaking amongst themselves. They all looked down, no one daring to look at Coach Taylor's face. They knew they had a strong start and began the game exactly how Coach wanted, it was just the major mistakes that made them doubt themselves.

Vince, who was so confident in the beginning of the match, felt himself falling through the cracks. Everyone in the room was tense and looked as if they had given up. Sure they were up 14-6, but in their heads, all they saw was Coach Taylor disappointed for even making the fumble. With so much stress in their heads, they made the fumble seem like a bigger problem than it actually was. Finally, one by one, knowing there wasn't much time before they had to go back on the field, looked up to face the man that they wanted to be proud of them. Coach Taylor looked at the ground and seemed as if he was going to start screaming. That would be the Coach Taylor thing to do and hell he thought he would've screamed his head off by now, but he didn't. He remembered when Smash was still playing for the Panthers and was on the juice. Man he was so furious at how Smash could've been so stupid to let Grady Hunt into his head and try to mess up his future. He remembered coming home from practice after yelling at Smash all day to dig deep, and telling Tami about it.

"Honey, I know Smash made a mistake. I know it really pissed you off. and you know what, it pissed me off too. But you know what? He's a boy...he made a mistake and he is trying so desperately to get back in your good graces. It seems to me you're so hard on him that he's losing his confidence. He's losing his passion..." Tami told him that day.

That's why he wasn't going to scream at his players to not make stupid mistakes. That's why he wasn't going to scream how they were losing their edge. Why he was going to talk to them. After all, it's _only _football. He started with a gentle, talking voice.

"Listen up, I know y'all are expecting to be screamed and lectured and whatnot right now. But I'm not going to. You know why? Sure that fumble was a dumb mistake and could cost us the game if we kept making stupid decisions. But you're allowed to make mistakes, as long as you learn from them and make yourself better. Use the fumble as a way to show that this is all business. That it was a one time thing only and won't happen again. Second of all, put a smile on your face will ya? This is the state final. We've worked our asses off to get here and I don't see any of you looking like you're having fun. Forget about the score, the fans, the noise. Focus on the game that we all love so darn much. You think I wanted to coach high school football because I hated everything else? No, I and all of you, have a passion for this sport we play. There's a reason we don't play hockey or soccer. We play _football._ Brush yourself off, pick your teammates up when they're down and let's finish this fight."

He paused before saying something he said so long ago, when he didn't have their respect.

"Who will finish this fight with me? Who will finish this fight?" he raised his fist in the air, turned around and walked to the door. It was their time, not anyone else's but theirs. They were the Lions, they could do this.

The players followed in suit with the other coaches, shouting words of encouragement to each other. It was now or never; one more half and the winners of this State final would be chosen. It was their time.

* * *

_"Well folks, this has been a real nail biter since the word go. With just under 6 minutes to play in the fourth quater and the score 19-21 for the Lions, the Hawks have a chance to take the lead and keep it. Now both teams have been battling long and hard and none of them want to give in. They are playing their hearts out folks as the Lions' special teams line up to kick the punt. It's a beautiful kick as the Hawks have a chance to take State within more of their grasps. Line of scrimmage is on the Lions 47 yard line, with a huge amount of yards run by Hawks #32, Beasty. The Hawks snap the ball and Richards sends the ball to the runningback who gains a nice 7 yards on the play. The crowds are going absolutely over the top, both sides wanting their team to take State. We'll see what Coach Laster has in store for the Hawks' offense. First and 10 Hawks ball with now just under 4 minutes to play. The ball is snapped and Richards sends a slant pass to his receiver who is hit out of bounds for the first down. The ball is handed off to the Hawks runningback who finds a slight opening in the Lion's defense to gain another few yards. They are standing on the 30 yard line and Coach Taylor's defense better get the ball if they don't want to lose tonight. Now under two minutes to play, Richards sends a beauty pass to his wide receiver who has room! He breaks off a tackle and his path is as clear as the Texas sky. The 25, The 20 ,the 15, the 10, the 5...TOUCHDOWN HAWKS! The kicker sends the ball dead straight in the centre to make this football game a 26-21 lead over the Lions with under a minute 30 to play. The Hawks should be looking for an onside kick to keep the ball within their side. Coach Taylor brings his team in for a huddle, hoping to make something happen to become the new State Champions. My oh my has this been an incredible game."_

Coach Taylor brought his players into a huddle.

"Listen to me. I want y'all to listen to me, more than you've ever listened before. The ball is on our side. We have under 2 minutes to take this. The ball is on our side. We got one more shot at this gentlemen, it is not over. It is not over until the final whistle, do you understand me? We still have a shot. I want you to look at the crowd above you, chanting our name. Keep these people in your hearts. The people who came to every game to support you. They are here for you and they are proud of you. God gave us one last shot to prove we deserve to be at the top. We will not quit and we will play our goddamn hearts out. We are the East Dillon Lions. Let's go hard, right here right now boys. This is ours. Remember why you love the game. Remember why you love the pain, the ache, the adreneline. Play for me, play for the other coaches, play for your family, friends and fans. Play for your brothers around you and play for the Lions. We will fight hard gentlemen; this game is not over, this battle is not over. Lions on three, ONE TWO THREE"

"LIONS!" The offense rushed onto the field, ready to make something happen and bring the title back home to their hometown.

_"The Lions charging onto the field, hoping to perform one last miracle. Vince Howard in the slot, the young quaterback trying to bring the State title home. The ball is snapped and handed off to Luke Cafferty who gains 5 yards and is at the Hawks' 30 yard line after the failed onside kick by the Hawks. The time is ticking for these Dillon hopefuls and they are over 75 yards to a touchdown and a miracle. 1st and 10, Vince with the shovel pass to Cafferty on the opposite down and he gains a few yards before getting knocked out of bounds. 20 seconds left of the football game and East Dillon have one last shot to make something happen. Vince with the play action fake, he pumps..oh its a fake! He does a spin move and is hit at the 47 yard line. Vince gets the ball, he's scrambling and oh he is sacked! I'm on my feet now folks, this East Dillon team has one last chance to score. Three seconds left of the game and Hawks lead 21-26, Coach Taylor calls his last timeout. With time for only one play left and 63 yards to clear, Coach Taylor better have something great under his sleeve"_

"Vince listen to me. Slow down, give your receivers time okay. Don't rush it just let the ball do the talking. One last play and that's it; make it or break it time son. You can do it, you will lead this team to a State title. Go with your instincts and play with your heart. Three seconds is all you got, do you understand?"

"Yes sir." Vince ran to the huddle and called the wildcat option, praying for a miracle.

_"Get ready folks! The Lions have one last shot at this. Can Vince Howard lead this team to a State title? We'll fit to find out. The ball is snapped and Vince Howard has the ball. He has to get rid of it soon and my oh my is he scrambling. He's under pressure, and no one to throw to; he gets hit from behind! He shovel passes the ball to Dalls Tinker at the last second. Tinker with the ball, running a few yards with Vince Howard on his trail. He gets hit and the ball is out of his hands! Is this the end-oh wait! Vince Howard dives for the ball and sends it to Luke Cafferty on the other side. Luke Cafferty with the chance to win this for his team and he lets one soar with Hastings in the endzone. Man can that kid throw a football! Do you believe in miracles because Hastings Ruckle just caught the ball! TOUCHDOWN TOUCHDOWN LIONS!"_

_LIONS WIN STATE! LIONS WIN STATE!_

Coach Taylor jumped up and hugged anyone he could find near him! Lions won State! They did it! They did the impossible! Luke Cafferty with the game winning pass! This game will be talked about for years and years to come.

* * *

_In the locker room..._

Everyone was shouting and jumping up in the air. They just won State! They were State Champions and they could not believe it. Coach Taylor put his hand up, with a huge grin on his face, to signal some silence so he could talk.

"You boys did it. I don't know how in the hell that last play worked, but man was it a beauty. We did it gentlemen. We proved everyone who lost faith and doubted us. And I'm going to miss each and every single one of you boys and this entire team. You guys, with all the heart you have, are what makes guys like me, Crowley, Spivey, Riggins and Traub want to coach. I'll cherish this team forever. Tonight, there's no crying okay, only I get to. Tonight, y'all are champions. You guys are the best team in the state of Texas and I am damn proud of you guys. I wish you guys luck in anything that you do and do not hesitate to come for me for help. I might be living in Philly, but my presence will always be here. Clear eyes, full hearts, can't lose boys. Always remember that. Now get out of here and celebrate! Y'all deserve it. Thanks for making me the happiest and proudest coach in the nation. God bless all of you and look after you."

With that, he left his players to celebrate while he went to find his family. He found Gracie Belle, Tami, Matt and Julie talking with each other. He might be a two-time Texas State champion coach now, but being a father and husband to his three beautiful girls and future son-in-law was the best title he could ever have.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **Well, that's the State game. I know it's not the greatest, but I had fun imagining and writing this game. For the halftime speech, I decided to relate it to something that happened in my life. I had this volleyball coach who reminds me of Eric a lot because of how much he cared about his athletes. When we were losing in a championship game, he gave a speech kind of like the one I made Eric say and made us believe in ourselves again. We went on to win that game, so I decided to relate Eric to the best coach I've ever had. To be completely honest, I have no idea what the next chapter will be about. I know I want the move, job search, and a bit of them settling into Philly. (not all in one chapter) If anyone has any ideas of how I could start the next chapter, I'm completely open to suggestions. I'm thinking on maybe ending this fanfiction if I can't think of anything and moving on to another one. Thank you for taking time to read my fanfiction, I greatly appreciate it. I've never done this before and I'm not a great writer, but I love the show and that's what matters. Might be awhile (probably not long or at all; just in case) till an update since I'm going back to school Monday, but I'll never abandon this or any future fanfic(s). _


	6. So Long Texas

It was the day after they won State, they returned back to Dillon with the whole town outside cheering. The boys loved the attention and soon drifted off to the after-State parties. Eric returned to his family, where they went out and had a good time together, to celebrate his win. He was Eric Taylor. The now two time Texas state champion. The man who did the impossible and beat it. In this town, he was a hero. He was their coach, their father, their supporter and their friend. He would always shake everyone's hand and winked at the little kids. He was a simple man who was living his Texas dream. He was a simple man who had to move to the East Coast, start all over, and dream of the day he returned to Texas.

Eric was in his office for the last time in awhile. As much as he loved his family, packing and getting ready for the move was causing big headaches. Tami sent him to his office to pack up his things, sent Gracie to stay with the neighbour and Tami, Julie, and Matt were busy packing things up. She said that having Eric there was a big help and she knew he was tired so she made him to to his office. A good call that was because here he had peace and quiet.

He was almost done clearing his office when his cell phone rang.

"Coach Taylor"

"Hey Eric, it's Buddy. I went by the house, but Tami told me she shipped you over to your office to pack the things up there. Do you need some help getting the stuff into your car? You could probably use the help and I could use the company, if you don't mind. Would that be alright friend?"

Eric sighed, knowing Buddy Garrity would disrupt the nice quiet he had going on. But he wasn't seeing Buddy much longer and he knew that no matter how much he denied it, Buddy was his friend. Probably his best friend in Dillon and even though he always had those schemes that Eric had to weasle out of or he had the risk of losing his job, Buddy was family. Buddy helped him and he knew Buddy only had the best intentions. So he agreed to him to come over and help him pack. Didn't have much left, but that was alright. He needed company too.

Eric was busy stacking up boxes when he saw Buddy's SUV whistle in. He went out to greet Buddy and the two men went back inside to get Eric's things into his car. When the last boxes were put in, Buddy got his cooler from his car and set it on the coach's desk. He handed a beer to Eric and had one himself.

"Listen Eric. We haven't had much time to talk since State was happening and all. Plus, you're moving a couple thousand miles away from here in a few days. So I'm just going to say it. I'm going to miss you pal. I know..I know I'm not the best person and you get annoyed at me sometimes. Well, a lot actually, but you're a good man Eric. You helped me and I kinda helped you right? With the Lions? Anyways, I was shocked when you said you were leaving to Philly and you turned down the contract. And I understand why you did it. I know, us Boosters, we put you in a tight spot most of the times, but in the end, it's just because we love football and we love the Panthers. So, um, if you ever come back, which I hope you will, you'll always be able to head coach the Panthers. Because I know that after you leave, no coach is going to be able to do what you did to this town. You healed us man. You picked us up and brushed the dirt off our shoulders. You're my best friend and you will always be family to me. I'm going to miss you and I wish you luck, because the East Coast is nothing like Texas. Ain't no place like Texas. And if you ever need anything, you know you can always call me. No matter what, you can call me and I'll be there for you."

Eric set down his beer, stood up to stand in front of Buddy. He looked him in the eye, offered his hand out to shake. He shook Buddy's hand and pulled him into a tight hug.

"I know Buddy, I know. And I'll miss your 6am phone calls and your love for the Panthers. You're family Buddy Garrity, always will be. Keep in touch, just don't call me every damn day" He laughed.

"I hear ya friend. And besides, Tami says when we're done here, we have to go to the parade and the celebration, then you have to go home and pack again."

Both men shook one more time before heading out to the parade.

* * *

Eric was sitting with his family at the banquet to celebrate the State win.

"Can I have everyone's attention please? Today, not only do we honor the win of our East Dillon Lions who brought this town a State Championship, but we honor the greatest coach we've ever had. Coach Eric Taylor coached his last Texas football game for awhile and we're very proud of the outcome. He is a great man, a great friend and a great coach. In honor of Coach Taylor, we are going to name the East Dillon Lions' football field _Taylor_ field after him. He is a moulder of men and is a darn great coach who teaches his players to play with heart and play for pride. I can assure him that the Lions' facilities will be tended, so that the next time the school is reopened, there will be a nice field to play on. I represent all of Dillon when I say this; Coach Taylor, you will be missed. Coach Taylor, we are forever thankful of everything you have done for this town and you always have a place to call home here in Dillon. We bid farewell and good luck, hoping to see you down the road again. Thanks for everything and Go Dillon!" boomed Buddy Garrity.

Eric wiped a small tear that was forming from his eyes and his wife kissed his cheek. Texas would always be home and he longed for the day he got to return. For now, he'd follow Tami to her dream, hoping that one day the dream will coincide with Texas, so they can be home again.

_Goodbye Texas. Until next time.._

**THE END**

* * *

_**Author's Note:** __That's the end of my very first fanfic! I hope you enjoyed it. I decided not to do the move and job hunt and everything and have Eric just coach the Pioneers. I wasn't sure where this fanfic was going so I decided to end it._ _I will be writing more FNL fanfictions in the near future. I will be writing a kind of sequel of life in Philadelphia (you don't have to read this story to understand it) where things go dark for Eric & Tami's "perfect" marriage. Just an idea that I keep having so look out for that. I'll also post random one shots/drabbles while I'm working on the longer one. Thanks for reading and be on the watch for future fics! Clear eyes, full hearts, can't lose._


End file.
